HP+the fic with no name at the mo which is 5th yr
by silent bliss
Summary: It is set tn the 5th year! This will be a series soon but it only has one chapter currently :) its rated pg13 for swearing and there WILL be some romance in coming chapters!!


Hiya every one especially to Kt, Hannah, Jennie, Ro and all my other friends!! Okay after you've finished reading my story, go and read some of Kungfu kitty (Jennie) or matrix14 (Hannah) or miss 420!!*okay get to the point Ellie* PLEAZE if you read my story review it as well, even if it's to say "don't bother writing anymore coz it's crap" I need your opinion, tell me things like 1) what you think so far 2) what you'd like to see in the next chapter 3)who you'd like to see with who 4) any ideas you have 5) anything you want me to include 6) and whatever the hell else you want!! So to the story…….that doesn't actually have a name at the 'mo, but then again it might by the time you read it!! I will see what everyone says before writing the next chapter, so make your vote count, also if you have a better idea for a title, include that and if you want e mail me, I appreciate anything you say!! (But be gentle J ) COME ON START READING…but before you do sorry if I mumbled through that and there is something else you should know lots of exclamation marks for example!!!!!!!! that =SUGAR HIGH (beware the sugar high) OKAY YOU CAN READ IT NOW!!!!!

Chapter 1

Harry woke up with a start, he gasped for air, still winded, he reached for his glasses, put them on. As everything came into focus he looked around for his wand. When he found it, he just held it for a few minutes, he always found it comforted him.

He had on his determined face_ it was just a dream_ he told himself _but it was so real…_

He quietly got up, so as not to wake Ron, he got to the door, put his hand on the door knob, then remembered that Rons door always creaked, so he pointed his wand at the door and whispered, "Tacus" This made the door silent, so Harry could open it without making a sound. He made a mental note to reverse the spell when he got back, for some reason Ron was very fond of that squeaky door. 

Harry then crept out into the hall, which housed another guest, _Hermoine_, at the moment, he thought. He stepped silently down the stairs, but froze suddenly halfway, when he heard Ron snore loudly and say "No Fleur that's not a wand in my pocket." In what he obviously mistakenly thought was a sexy voice, if this had been any other time, he probably would have fallen down the stairs because he was laughing so hysterically, but he was still shaken up from his dream and only managed a half smile, and it was obvious his heart wasn't in it. He carried on down the stairs and when at the bottom, he grabbed his broomstick which was stacked with his other school things.

He went through the kitchen and out into the garden, Harry then mounted his broom and soared through the night sky, he was feeling better already, but he still couldn't get the image of his mother, looking so scared and helpless, out of his head. It was the same dream he had had for the last week, it was the scene he had dreamt before but with a difference.

Voldemort had just killed his Father and was just about to kill him, when his Mother had turned on her, she was dead before she hit the floor. Voldemort then turned to look at the other side of the room, hidden in the shadows, bathed in black, was a hooded man, he said to him,

"Master, soon you will join me", the man turned to face Harry, "That's right Harry Potter", in a voice that sent chills down Harry's back, "and you will join your foolish parents, unless, that is, you are willing. You will wake up now Harry Potter" 

He then threw a knife at Harry, it stabbed him in the stomach, he touched the wound and looked at his blood-stained hands, and as he hit the floor, that was where he always woke up. 

Recalling his dream, he looked down at his Pajama top, he unbuttoned his shirt, peeled it off his back, said a cleaning spell and put his shirt back on. He had been doing that ever since the dreams had started, he couldn't let Ron and Hermoine know, they would just panic, like they always did when something out of the ordinary happened, especially with his dreams. Harry didn't blame them though, if it was either of them, he'd be just as worried. If it was his blood he would have told them, but he had no wound and only ever felt any pain in his dream. He knew he would have to tell them eventually, but for now he just hoped the dreams would stop.

__

But who was the hooded man, I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before…"HARRY" Mrs Weasley shouted, "Breakfast"

Harry looked down and saw Mrs Weasley's head sticking out of the kitchen window, he realized he must have been up there for at least an hour, time always passed quickly for him when he was flying. He placed his broomstick back in what had become its home when he was staying with the Weasleys. Harry then entered the kitchen and was greeted with a family of smiles, from the sea of red hair and freckles only broken up with Hermione's brown hair,

She grinned "Did you sleep well Harry?" "Yes" he lied "I had a very interesting dream which involved me, Snape, and some body piercing equipment

"For me it'd usually a bed of needles and a steamroller" piped Ron "Now now , we mustn't be talking about the evil…" "GINNY" interrupted Mrs Weasley "Mum" Ginny said with a sneaky smile "I was only going to say.." "Course you were, and the next time I see Crabbe I'm gonna snog him" Ron interrupted "AH why doesn't anyone let me finish a sentence?" 

"Harry?" Nothing. "Harry" Hermione said with a soft tone to her voice, nothing. "OY HARRY" yelled Ron "Hmm" Harry said, without looking up from his cereal, which resembled Cornflakes, but wasn't because when you ate them, they tasted of whatever you wanted them to, so you could end up with lots of different flavors, you never knew what your deepest, darkest desire for breakfast might be, Ron once got toenail flavor, so now they always put sugar on.

"Harry, don't you think that's enough sugar?" Harry shook himself and realized all this time he had been spooning on sugar, now his bowl was overflowing. "Harry are you okay?" Hermione said gently. "Yeah I'm fine, just staring into space", quickly changing the subject he said "so what are we doing today?" "You can't have forgotten what day it is!" Mr Weasley said playfully, "No of course not" Harry was extremely bad at lying to any of his friends, or their parents. "I'll give you a clue, it's four words, Nine, And, Three, Quarters" laughed Fred with his mouth half full of toast.

"No" yelled Harry suddenly "I've got to go pack, I wondered what everyone was doing all that time yesterday". He got up and ran up the stairs, after they heard the creak of the door to Ron's room, which Harry obviously had reinserted, they carried on talking.

"Is he okay" Ginny said still staring after him. "He was acting weird wasn't he" said George "Maybe with all this hero stuff, he went a bit cookoo… either that or he's been dumped". He grinned. "GEORGE WEASLEY" Mrs Weasley said, looking as if she was trying hard not to smile, at the same time, Hermione hit him over the head, unfortunately, at the time she was still holding he toast which was covered in strawberry jam… or at least it used to be. " WHAT" he innocently said, as he pointed his wand at his head and washed of the jam off his red mop.

* * *

Miles away from the breakfast table, two Muggle men were discussing whether football or rugby was the better sport, they were in a very dark wood, it was a shortcut to the factory they worked in, they were now having an argument about whether Liverpool or Manchester United were better, then the shorter one looked up and pointed and said to his friend.

"Wow Gaz you've gotta rake a look at this, there's a skull in the sky!" his huge friend replied "Must be some kinda firework Mack". What they didn't know was, it was the Dark Mark, they were outnumbered, they were surrounded and they were about to die, a very horrible painful death. Their tortured screams could be heard through the Town. 

Mr Dursley woke up, with a scowl he walked over to the window, he looked as if someone had said he had to let poor people stay with him, "Who the devil is screaming like that at this time, some people are very inconsiderate, don't you think Petunia, SOME OF US HAVE WORK TO DO" he shouted out of the window.

* * *

"You'd think we would have learned by now," exclaimed Mr Weasley "Next time I'm packing for you, and if you forget anything, it's tough because this is ridiculous, we have been back five times, five times, luckily we left a few minutes early or we'd miss the train" agreed his wife, she then muttered to herself, "Every year, Every year, never listen…" she sounded quite traumatized. Er… Mum?" Fred and George teased. "Arthur, is murder illegal in Alaska?" "You know you love us really Mum" Ron joined in, "What WOULD you do without us" the youngest Weasley added, "on second thoughts, don't answer that!" Mr Weasley answered anyway, "Well I know I for one would have a lot more money and a lot more hair"

"Harry…." "I'm fine Hermione" "Harry…." "if it helps you Herm, if I dropped dead this second you'd be the first person I'd tell" She laughed. "I'm glad your satisfied I'm not about to go completely la la, put on a frilly tutu and start singing the Marseilles whilst doing backflips, holding a full fish bowl in my hand, and with the fish, Dirpy that is, still swimming around and yes I did hear what you said Fred, you'd be surprised what you can hear through those walls of yours" "I'd love to see that!" speak of the devil.

"Come on, I'll get a trolley, unpack the car and wait here" Mr Weasley announced when they had finally arrived. When they had loaded up their bags, they came to the familiar barrier, which separated them, and Platform nine and three quarters. They went through in two's, with Harry and Ron going first. It looked like it always did, busy but generally happy. They then said their good-byes, they each got a hug and a kiss from Mrs Weasley and a kind word from Mr Weasley.

Then they all got on the train, Fred and George soon found their friend and mutual prankster, Lee Jordon and Ginny also went off with her friends, so Harry, Ron and Hermione found an empty compartment and then closed the door. Hedwig was chirping loudly, she wanted to be let out. Harry walked over to the window and opened it, he then let her out of her cage , she flew out of it and then out of the train, Harry then said to her "Come in when your tired" They then started talking about Quiditch and how they were determined to beat Slytherin again. 

The food trolley soon came, and they all loaded up, and then shared it all out, this had become a tradition of theirs. The door opened suddenly, "OH it's YOU" Ron said with disgust, "we were expecting someone with a soul". Draco Malfoy was stood in the doorway, looking very disgruntled, "I'm as happy about you are about it" "what do you mean?" Harry said, sounding doubtful, angry and confused all at once.

"For some reason, some complete and total shit headed piss monkey, who if they are lucky, is ONLY gonna get their head kicked in, thought I know why don't we put lots of people who hate each other in a room together and see who can get the most injuries possible without actually dying, my money's on Potter we all know how stubborn the idiot is, trust him to stay alive at the worst possible moment"

"Cant you just go and sit with those idiotic sheep that hang around you"

"You really DON'T get it do you Potter? It's a spell" spat Malfoy "I can't leave here without any of you and you can't leave without me or each other, I'd just like to let you know, I blame you Potter, it's probably another one of those clever guys who want to kill you, because they knew if we were left in a room together for long enough, they would be finding your intestines their hair for years" Draco said, staring with intent at Harry. 

" I don't know who's idea of a joke this is but they need a head scan and quick" Ron said, through gritted teeth, he looked as if he was fighting the urge to get up and crack Malfoys head open against the wall, like an egg and then get all the insides of his head, he figured that that wasn't much, whip it all up cook it and then make Malfoy eat it piece by piece. Who said Ron didn't have an imagination?

Harry looked like he'd just been shot in a VERY painful place. He started pacing, as he often did when he needed a quick plan. "Potter, you prat stop pacing, your making me dizzy" Everything was silent, then suddenly "HA" everyone turned to look at Harry, "yeah and…" he shrugged "Hermione you don't happen to recognize this spell do you?" he said almost pleading. Hermione looked at him, she could see exactly what he was, but then she always could…

"Hermione?" "Hmm" she awoke from her daydream which had been cut short. "I think I have heard of it, but from what I can remember it is a powerful spell and if performed wrong, all of the people involved in the spell might be permanently suck together, not being able to do anything without each other" "FU…" "RON" interrupted Hermione, in a tone his mother often used, mainly with Fred and George. "Wait a minute!" Malfoy smirked, "_ANYTHING_" he said with the dirtiest grin any of them had ever seen, "AH, AH" Ron yelled "BAD mental pictures" "Thanks to your twisted, sadistic sense of humour, I may never sleep again, and I'd like to point out that only YOU would say something like that, at a time like this, think about it Malfoy , if it was Neville who did this spell, you can NEVER go anywhere without us" Harry said, he sounded as if he thought they were struck by a plague and it went by the name of Draco Malfoy.

The grin disappeared from his face remarkably quickly, "Well I hope for your sake, it was that redheaded freak of a sister of yours Weasley, what is it JENNY. I heard she was a workaholic…well I suppose with the way it is she would have to" he said staring at Ron, who had turned redder than his hair, he clenched his fists "You know perfectly well what my sister is called" spat Ron. 

"Weasel, Weasel, Weasel, you are TOO easy. Now if you don't mind I'm having a nap, so I don't have to look at you all, for any longer than is necessary" he said whilst walking over to the seat, he then plonked himself down on the red cushioned bench, obviously the, most comfortable one and spread himself out, so the others had to squeeze onto the other seat which really wasn't intended for three people.

"Typical" Ron muttered, as loudly as he could, so it could still be classed as muttering, as he bit the head violently off a chocolate frog. They sat and ate in silence until they were sure Malfoy was asleep, Harry broke the silence, "you know what we've got to do, don't you?" "Yeah…and that would be…anytime you wanna…you know your welcome!?" "Yeah I completely agree Harry, the sooner, the better!" Hermoine said, then seeing the puzzled look on Ron's face, Harry added "Ron, we're gonna have to go to McGonagall!"

"Oh no, not Cat Woman!" said a very tired sounding Draco as he stood up. "Oh go back to sleep Malfoy" Hermoine said, she then proceeded to push him back down again, "Hey!" he started, but seeing the look on her face, he backed off, "Whoa, someone got out the evil side of bed" he muttered, "You can talk Malfoy, if you weren't a guy I'd say you had permanent PM…" Harry was interupted by Hermione, he got the 'really Harry I'd expect a remark like that from it over there, you should be ashamed of yourself, bringing it to that level' look. He suddenly found a very interesting piece of fluff on the floor.

"Now girls if you've quite finished bitching and Malfoy don't think I cant see what your doing with your hands by the way I don't think that's possible without a very large pole and a tube of extra strong superglue we'd better get changed" Hermoine said in one long breath. 

"OOHH, this should be fun"…and the dirty grin was BACK. "Hermoine, maybe you should…" "Harry you're a star" 

"AHHH I can't see!" 

"Malfoy you twat" Ron said between laughs "ever heard of a blindfold?"

"Hermoine, WHAT do you think your playing at? Do you know what this is going to do to my hair? Don't look at me like that, if you had hair that looked this good, you would worry about it, because lets face it, we have Frizz face, we have Mr carrot head over there and we have the worst of all, the 'I permanently look like I'm on a Muggle Rollercoaster things…like Nemesis or the Twin loop' and yes I have actually been to a Muggle Theme park before" he added after seeing the shocked looks on their faces.

Ron meanwhile, was doing a great impression of a fish, he kept opening his mouth, as if to say something and retaliate but kept on changing his mind he then whispered to himself "carrot head?"

Harry found it hard to stop laughing, he'd never had a problem with his hair, he was quite attached to the scruffiness of it. Hermione's hair wasn't actually frizzy anymore, it had now settled into gentle waves, it really suited her…"Harry" Ron stopped his train of thought "Hmm, yes I totally agree, yep, you do that" "Harry we're here"

* * *

"You say there is no other way Master?" came a cold voice from behind a large pillar, he was facing sideways, opposite from a place that was hidden from all but a few."No not unless you can find something, and don't forget if this does not work, you will damn yourself for eternity".

" It would be worth it" came the answer. "Very well, I hoped you would be loyal, but remember many have tried and failed, I believe this time will be different, I have never seen a more loyal servant. Start preparing…and Wormtail, you MUST get better at eavesdropping" said the shadows, the last he said to pathetic lump known as Wormtail, who was hidden at the very back of the dark and damp underground room, this room had many purposes. 

"Wormtail, you must help prepare for this most joyous event" Wormtail whimpered in response.

* * *

"Oy Weasley" taunted Malfoy, "you might not want to do that!" he said to Ron who was striding ahead, trying to put as much distance between him and Malfoy. Malfoy had that familiar smile on his face, the one he always wore when he foiled one of their plans. 

Ron suddenly stopped, writhing in agony, "Oh dear, I hate to say it, wait a minute, no I don't, I told you" said a smug Malfoy, "that's how I found out about the spell, its starts getting better when we are near each other, and as I was at the other end of the train, it WASN'T fun" They caught up with Ron and Hermoine said sympathetically "Ron are you Okay?" "You could have told me you stupid git!" Ron snarled "Now I ask you, where would be the fun in that?"

They started discussing their plan of action, they would go to the Slytherin common room first, much to Harry, Ron and Hermoine's disgust, so Malfoy could put his things away, then they would go to the Gryffindor common room, for the others and then they would go and find 'Cat Woman'.

"You know Granger, it's always been one of my ambitions to see your bed, up close and personal!" Harry looked like he was about to hit Malfoy so hard he would brake his hand, but Hermoine steeped in between Harry and Malfoy and said, "You are about as likely to get near my bed as…hi Professor" 

Hermoine suddenly looked remarkably like Ron. Dumbledore, pretending he hadn't known where that conversation was going said, without the usual twinkle in his eye, "After the feast, you all must come to the staff room, I will come and collect you from there and we will then go to somewhere private" he added "we would use my office but it is being used for another purpose" and before any of them could tell him about the spell he turned and left.

"I'd just like to say, there's NO way I'm sitting at the Slytherin table!" Ron said before Malfoy could get there. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, I'm not…" "You forget Malfoy, we outnumber you 3:1, so I think your outvoted!" Harry interrupted "Someone get me a hat and quick…this is not gonna make me look good you know!" "Look" Harry said "we'll eat in Gryffindor common room, as much as you don't want to be seen with us, we don't want to be seen with you Malfoy!" "I'm touched" Malfoy said in a very over the top voice, which sounded like something off a cheesy American soap, not that Malfoy ever watched them you understand.

Harry noticed that Hermoine was hopping from one foot to the other, "NO, NO, NO!" he said desperately, "Er guys, I think we have a problem!" Hermoine exclaimed with crossed legs.

* * *

__

"No, No, Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything" "Stand aside-stand aside, girl-" "See Harry" said a familiar voice, over the top of the scene that would forever haunt him. "If it hadn't been for you, your Mother would still be alive. Now" he said in a teasing voice, "I wonder how that makes you feel, In fact, if you want to know the truth, so would your Father, the only one I really wanted," Voldemort smiled coldly, "was YOU"

"NOOOOO, NOOOOO, NOOOOO" "Harry, Harry" Hermoine shouted in concern. Harry opened his eyes wide, he was panting, he couldn't help it._ It cant be true_ he thought_ it just can' t_.

They were in Gryffindor common room, they had been in the middle of eating a particularly nice meal, which Hermoine had conjured, when Harry had fallen asleep. Hermoine knew he hadn't been sleeping well, she always knew, so she let him sleep, then a few minutes later, she, Ron and Malfoy were discussing what Dumbledore might want them for, when Harry had started yelling and shaking._ This can't be good_, thought Malfoy. When he had finally calmed down Harry said, "I…I banged my toe" He looked at them, even Malfoy looked like a cross between worried and concerned for him. Harry knew perfectly well, they wouldn't believe him, lets face it, who would? But he also knew they wouldn't push him and that he would tell them when he was ready.

In a typical Harry moment, he changed the subject, "So do you think the feast is over yet?" "In a few minutes, so we better get going!" Hermione replied. "I was thinking maybe I should stay here, you can find out what the old boy wants and about the spell, I mean the pain isn't that…painful" Malfoy suggested hopefully, " Compared to an elephant standing on your…" Malfoy muttered but was interrupted by Hermione, "Ah Malfoy if you were scared, why didn't you just say so" she said in fake sympathy. "Ha, ha, that's clever, it's about as likely that I would get scared, as Miss Toilet is to get an F!" Hermoine proceeded to blush the colour of a very nice Ferrari Malfoy had seen, he may hate all things Muggle, but he was a Malfoy and not without taste!

"Piss off Malfoy!" Said Hermoine, still very red. All three boys stared at her, "What? I can swear to you know, I just choose not to for the vast majority of time!" "Oh the vast majority of time!" Malfoy mimicked, in a posh voice. Hermoine just scowled. "Don't worry Herm, soon Dumbledore will reverse the spell and we won't have to put up with, 'I'm funny, gorgeous AND rich, what more could you want'" Harry said sounding a bit happier, "Hey, that's actually quite catchy, congrates Potter" "Ugh!" Harry growled, without malice "come on!"

They arrived outside the staff room, Dumbledore stood waiting, he didn't look happy, but then again he didn't look angry "Sorry about the delay Professor we had a…a…" "it's alright Miss Granger, no need to explain. Could you all come this way please" He led them to an unused classroom, which none of them had any of them had ever been in. 

"Before you say anything" He said, when he saw Harry open his mouth, as if to talk, "I should tell you something, I know about the spell," he sighed, sounding tired "because I was the one who put it on you all" Harry heard Malfoy mutter quietly "Oh Fuck" For once he agreed completely! "I hope eventually, fully understand, for the moment I will give you a break for an hour each day, so you don't end up killing each other, that would completely defeat the…um yes and to go to the Bathroom etc." Hermoine blushed at that. Harry managed "But why professor?" Harry couldn't believe it, he felt about eight, when if there was something wrong, no one would tell him. "The only thing I can tell you is that, you need each other more than you can know! Now you'd better go back to the Common room, I assume you will be sleeping in Gryffindor?" 

They all nodded absentmindedly as they turned to leave, they didn't hear their normally so happy Headmaster whisper, "Good luck, you may be our only hope!"

End of Chapter 1 


End file.
